vaushfandomcom-20200214-history
E N L I G H T E N E D C E N T R I S M
E N L I G H T E N E D C E N T R I S M '''is the first video ever to be published by Vaush, on his YouTube channel. ' In his video debut, Vaush targets centrists. Transcript '''Vaush:' ''Hey there comrades! so umm... some of you know me as IrishLaddy... probably most of you actually... but I chose that username when I was 11 years old and had a shaky sense of national identity... *I'm actually American*... so from now on I'll be going as Vaush; got it? alright, good. so, I'm an internet boy and when I'm on Reddit... or on YouTube... or in Twitch chat... or in my Twitter DMs.. or on Grindr... there's a very particular sort of person, with whom interaction tends to leave me feeling very frustrated and angry... as you see, I'm a leftist and I give every shit about this storm of right wing populism... we're all weathering like a fucking hurricane... comes with the territory of being a leftist and... being a decent person... It's strange that... and sort of disquieting, that right-wing populists, aren't the ones who leave me feeling that way... frustrated and angry, I mean... It's not the fascists, the nationalists, the out and about racists, the transphobes, the anti-Semites, or any other pasty degenerate faction of the alt-right and don't get me wrong, these people are terrible, I HATE THEM, but they're not the ones who make me wanna give up on politics and dedicate my life to breeding geckos... now that honor belongs to the fucking centrists... so, before we get to that... leftism... and being a leftist means that I, in addition to being very strong, tall, handsome, sexually virile, socially competent and packed with so much muscle, that my pecks are beginning to expand inwards and collapse my rib cage... I'm also very smart and have great opinions... some of these opinions, like: the need to abolish capitalism and deconstruct gender roles, are fairly tepid, while some, like my pathologically sexual desire to bully white male gamers are pretty radical... I'm a radical... I guess... and that's a super arbitrary and contextual classification mind... I mean... abolitionists and women suffragettes were pretty radical in their time... what constitutes a radical belief, can speak as much to societies limitations as it does to the severity of the belief itself... there are some people to whom radical thought, immoderation, zealousness, deviation from the status quo is itself a threat to discourse, in spite of the incalculably significant and often valued impact radicals have had on society in past.. these people - centrists, derived from the Byzantinean prefix - "cint", or to defecate loudly, can be found poisoning discourse and impeding discussion in pretty much every politically minded corner of the internet... they will claim, loftily that there are problems with both sides and that the answer can be found in the middle... they denounce violence when it's committed unlawfully, but remain silent when violence is committed in line with the system no matter the reasons for either... they condemn extremism as a matter of course, without considering it's motivations, their statements of belief when issued, are often intended only to contrast and subsequently exaggerate a more radical belief... centrist embody that which Martin Luther King condemned in his letter from Birmingham jail... moderates, who are more devoted to order, then to justice who prefer a negative peace, which is the absence of tension, to a positive peace, which is the presence of justice... who constantly say: "I agree with you and the goal you seek, but I cannot agree with your methods of direct action"... Listen... If you consider yourself a centrist, or a moderate, or a rationalist or a midpoint man or an omni-liberal or whatsoever else... I've got to be a little bit mean to you here... I've gotta be... a little mean... because you've let me down, so many times... but, I mean, hey! I used to be one of you and I did get better so, I get it... we should always be looking for opportunities to grow because it's always infinitely less likely we're right about absolutely everything, that it is, we've still got a few things to learn and if you're a centrist and you don't want to learn, then maybe dip out here, because centrists are, by and large: stupid, politically ignorant, ideologically vacuous and riddled with more prejudices, then my inbox will be... angry PMs after this video makes me a millionaire and I can stop pretending to care about social issues... they are, an intolerable cancer on political discourse, particularly on the internet and serve to do a little more, than provide a cover for more extreme, reactionary views... so to learn more, please, sit down and grease up your hog and join me as we insert ourselves into this... my first YouTube video... '' ''The Overton window, coined by legal expert - Joseph P. Window... refers to the range of ideas tolerated in political discourse... basically whatever isn't too outlandish to be discussed and considered by society at large. The exquisite sensuous feminine angle... today? yes! a century ago? NO!.. The Overton window is constantly shifting, being pulled left and right, expanded and contracted... It's difficult to imagine, but just ten years ago, transgender people had basically no presence in media and in political discourse, they were ostracized out of recognition... their legitemacy so outside of the bounds of the Overton window... a politician would have never been taken seriously if they tried to take a stance on transgender rights... now? in 2019? being trans is mandatory... *and they're coming for me next*... centrists; the ideal centrists at least, the Platonic centrists strive to find compromise between what they perceive to be the extremes, presented on both sides of the political aisle... this does, of course make them a slave, to the Overton window and however it may shift. after all, if the window shunts rightwards, centrists are now obligated to adjust their beliefs accordingly... less they occupy a political position, which is now considered left leaning... well... okay... actually... hold on... we can do this with example; okay... it's 2014, you're a centrist and you fall preeeety much dead center between the mainstream conservative and liberal platforms of your distant bygone era... election season approaches and one of the liberal party's front runner candidates, as cantankerous, old, social-democrat, with ivory hair like Geralt of Rivia and the voice of an angel... he loses the primaries, but as populist rhetoric resonates and the rhetoric of the winning candidate is shifted leftwards, to capitalize on that popularity; social democracy... lowered, or even free college tuition, single-payer health care, increased taxation of the wealthy... it's all a little less taboo, to discuss now... to put it simply, the Overton window has expanded leftwards, now... the conservative party, also fields a populist in their primaries and he actually ends up winning... not just the primary but the presidency... his writer is... let's say a little more blatant, than that of his party contamporaries... and his rise to prominance brings, quite a few new positions into the range of accaptebale public discourse positions like... banning a Muslim emigreation to the united states... referring to news organizations as "enemies of the American people"... bombing the civilian families of suspected terrorists... splitting families and detaining migrant children in concentration camps near the border... legislating transgender people out of existence... failing to conden and thuspsivley endorsing neo-Nazi rallies... lying constantly... all the time... like always... even when it's easily falsifaible... fueling anti-vaccination fervor... mocking veterans for getting captured as POWs... building a literal fucking 2 000 mile wall in the dirt to spite brown people... I mean... do you even remember what a slow newsweek feels like? ''Category:Vaush's YouTube vault Category:A to Z Category:2019